Meet in the Middle
by psycochick32
Summary: Tommy's newest female teammate starts a ruckus in the Hart-Kwan house


**Meet in the Middle**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: For rchan! Written for the femslash PRFicathon on LiveJournal, she requested some Kim/Trini set during Dino Thunder, talking about the new team.

* * *

><p>"Kim, come here! You've got to see this!"<p>

Kimberly Hart sighed and set down her sketchbook, following her girlfriend's voice to the living room. It was usually agreed that if either of them were in the office, they shouldn't be interrupted, barring something _colorfully_ important. Of course, last time this happened, Kim got to punch Tommy for leading a team of Reds up to the moon rather than taking his old teammates. So maybe this would be fun.

"What?"

"Just… I- _look_!" Seated on the edge of the couch, Trini Kwan motioned to the television. The local news was on, and Trini cranked up the volume as Kim's eyes widened. She was so shocked that only bits and pieces of what the reporter was saying filtered through.

"_A familiar sight for Angel Grove residents of years past… colorfully-clad superheroes with giant dinosaurs… what the Space Rangers of years past have referred to as zords. Local fans are already speculating over the nature of having only three Rangers… We have reports that Angel Grove Police is sending a squad of veterans to Reefside to help train their taskforce in proper monster evacuation drills."_

"Reefside?" Kim demanded loudly. "These are Tommy's rangers?"

"_A compilation of security footage capturing the new team in action, let's go to the video…"_

Trini let out a giggle as Kim sat next to her, watching the footage play out. "Really? Dinosaurs and white diamonds on the uniform? Anybody who doesn't connect their team to ours is an idiot."

"Tommy's always had the subtlety of a freight train," Kim agreed. "Red tyrannosaurus… blue triceratops." Kim cackled. "Not very original, is he? Of course, he's always been partial to Jason and Billy… so, where's my equivalent?"

Suddenly, the third Dino Thunder Ranger flipped into the camera's range, and Kim shrieked indignantly. "Excuse me?_ Yellow!"_

Trini tried, honestly, to keep the smug grin off her face. She wasn't very successful. "Well, of course. They're the primary colors. Every team has a red, a blue and a yellow. When was the last time there was a pink?"

Kim seethed, but let out a triumphant "Ha!" as the Yellow Ranger's zord swept into view. "See? A pterodactyl! I knew he wouldn't leave me out."

Trini considered snipping Kim's ego from time to time a requisite of being her girlfriend. "Yeah, but she's still yellow."

Kim snorted and waved her head. "Only because if she were in pink, he'd date her!"

Her girlfriend laughed. "I'll grant you that, but look at her weapons." She motioned at the television. "Do you see a bow there? Nope! Old-school daggers all the way. Face facts, Kimmy, he's not honoring you. It'd probably be a saber-toothed tiger if that Hayley girl hadn't explained to him why it's not really a dinosaur."

The former Pink Ranger's eyes narrowed at the jab, and she struck for the jugular. "Bull! It's clear he's making her take after me. After all," she said haughtily, "she has a skirt."

Trini glared. "Don't go there, shorty."

"Oh, I went there, Mellow Yellow. Do you think many people will mistake that girl for a guy?"

Trini seethed. "Doesn't matter. She's Yellow, and there have at least been enough Yellows to say we have a guy. When it comes down to it, we have a new girl and you don't. Don't be bitchy just because you're jealous."

Kim spun and stalked back to the office, fuming.

-xxx-

Trini crawled into bed hours later. Kim had gone to bed, wrapped in her blankets, but it was more than obvious that she was still awake. It took the former Yellow Ranger a little bit to peel them away from her girlfriend. Before Kim could argue, she tugged the woman closer and snuggled against her.

"I know you're awake and I know you're mad, but listen, kay?" she said. "I called Jason a couple hours ago."

Kim rolled over so they were lying face to face. "Really?"

"Yeah, while you were pouting."

She made a face. "I wasn't pouting. I was working."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, Jason's already been out to poke at the newbies." That wasn't a surprise to either of them. Jason was very determined to keep his eye on the new teams. As much as Tommy stayed in the game, Jason was the silent (sometimes not-so-silent) watcher, judging each of the Rangers in turn. "He said the new girl's name is Kira."

"That's a pretty name," Kim ventured, wondering where this was going.

"He says she's a, quote, 'weird mix' of me and you," Trini continued as though Kim hadn't responded. "She plays guitar and sings, like you. She's the peacemaker, like me. She has a bit of a smartass streak, like you do. But she also keeps the guys in line."

Kim pondered that for a moment. "And her color and weapons are like yours… but her uniform and zord are like mine."

"Exactly." She kissed Kim softly. "She's both of us rolled into one."

Kim laughed. "Those poor, poor boys. They're doomed."

"I say we go out there this weekend. We can take Kira shopping or something."

Kim nodded enthusiastically. "We can share embarrassing stories about Tommy! And keep him from influencing her and making her less awesome."

Trini giggled. "So, are we okay?"

"We're okay. I'm sorry I was so mean."

"And I'm sorry I provoked you."

"I love you." She leaned in to give Trini a long, deep kiss.

"Love you too, pinkie."


End file.
